


krystal meets helena

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Gen, No Incest, don't put that in your mouth helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: something I honestly want to happen, so here's my weird ass take on it





	

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is to get my muse flowing again. I've been having some severe writer's block and need to get it gone. 
> 
> enjoy
> 
> (and dw, there's no incest or romatic relationship between this twins in this fic, rest easy, haters.)

“Don't worry about Helena. She's a bit scary, but she's harmless.” Sarah said in an undertone before heading out of the door to Felix’s apartment and coming back with a very pregnant Helena in tow.

“Krystal, this is Helena. My twin.” she began. 

Krystal gave her very best smile. 

“Helena?” Sarah continued, “This- this is Krystal. Another one of your sisters.” 

Helena shifted from foot to foot, unsteady from the weight of her big belly, squinting suspiciously at this new clone, “She is _sestra?”_

“Yeah.” Sarah nodded. 

Krystal stood a few feet in front of Helena, who was peering at her critically, as if to find some flaw that she could point out. 

“Um, hey,” Krystal managed, knowing full well that there wasn't much use comparing herself to this new- whatever they were. There were barely any similarities between them, and if there were, they were buried under terribly bleached hair and the worst bitten fingernails and chewed back cuticles she had ever seen. 

“Hey.” Helena’s eyes narrowed as she tested out the greeting. 

She shuffled forward, closer to Krystal, who resisted the impulse to step away. Sarah leant forward, as if to restrain her sister, who had no concept of personal space except where it concerned her own. 

Helena was now standing directly in front of Krystal, and, it seemed, ready to do a full inspection. She tugged on Krystal’s coat, stuck her hands into the pockets, sneaking bubble gum into her own pockets for later. 

She tentatively reached up and stroked one of the waves of Krystal’s hair, gasping softly when it bounced back into place. Helena moved ever closer, hands grasping at all these new fabrics, nose twitching at the new smells, finally burying her face into Krystal’s neck and inhaling deeply, almost obscenely. 

Krystal squeaked and drew back, finding Sarah's hands wrapped securely around Helena's upper arms. 

“Whoah, Helena, what're you doing?” 

“She smells nice,” Helena whispered loudly, “You smell nice,” she announced to Krystal, who tottered nervously on her heels and, for something to do, pulled out her lip gloss and began to reapply — before Helena pulled herself out of Sarah's grip, snatched it away and sniffed curiously. 

“What is this?” she demanded, “It smells good, like fruit.” 

“It's not yours, meathead-” 

“It's lip gloss. Watermelon flavoured.” Krystal smiled weakly as Helena squeezed some onto her finger, sniffed then licked it. 

Her face lit up, and she quickly proceeded to squeeze more directly onto her tongue, tasting it delightedly and darting her tongue in and out of her mouth like a dog eating peanut butter. 

“Keep it,” Krystal added, a half-smile, half-grimace on her face, taking the opportunity to sneak away as Helena proceeded to squeeze out the rest of the tube right into her mouth, swallowing, licking her lips and grinning a shiny smile. 

“I like lips gloss,” Helena told Sarah. 

“Well, you're not getting any more after that one. It's expensive and not for eating, despite how much you like it.” 

Helena frowned disappointedly, then brightened. 

“I wonder if Sestra Krystals has any more?” 

“Helena, no. No, Helena-” 

But Helena was already stalking over to Krystal, and the handbag she had placed carelessly beside her on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comment if you liked this, and tell me what you think :)
> 
> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com


End file.
